Merlin New Girl, New Love
by Write4EVAandeva
Summary: There is a new girl in town, and she is destined for greatness...and for Merlin. Her fate is tied to his, and his to hers, and theirs to Albien. Yet danger lurks. Just how far will Merlin go to protect her? Who might he betray? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, crisp night…and every breath I took opened my lungs wider. It was time. Albien was soon to be born, and Emris would need me close. They had told me of this day since I was 15 years old, and I was ready to face the man who was destined to be my perfect other half. I closed my eyes knowing I had much to think about tonight. Of course I forgot to open them before slaming into the wooden door of the Inn. "Ow." I muttered, standing back a few steps to rub my head. I was so clumsy.

Swallowing my mistake, I walked through the door and into a very smoky fairly smelly room. Eyes turned on my, and some grudging sneers followed. I lifted my chin and my cloak settled on my shoulders. "I wish to speak with the innkeeper." I announced. A few moments of silence passed, and then a tall young man stood up and staggered over to me; he was handsome, with almost shoulder length swooping brown hair, and a stubbly beard. He was laughing as he approached.

"How may I hic-help you?" he held out his arm as if to guide me to my room. I didn't take it, instead I smirked to myself and kept silent. The man's expression turned puzzled. Another man came up, gently shoving the first out of the way. The first man looked briefly offended, but then started laughing again as he returned to his table.

"Sorry about that," said the second man, "Gawain is always getting in the way." He had red hair and a nice smile.

I smiled and my eyes crinkled, "Perfectly alright," I suppressed a giggle, "Do you know the innkeeper, so I may speak with him?"

The man smiled and nodded, then motioned to a short, stocky man who was conversing with customers sitting at one of the tables. He waddled over to us. I was about a head taller than him, and he had a graying beard, and a balding head. He peered questioningly up at me from under bushy eyebrows.

"Yes?" he grunted.

I tried to smile disarmingly; he man raised one thick eyebrow. As I opened my lips to speak, out of impatience the man said, "Well? Out with it! What do you want?"

I clamped my mouth shut. The man who called him over smirked, "Now Sedwig, be kind, I'm sure this girl…erm, young woman, has had a long journey." He turned to me. I nodded.

"Yes, fine Sir Leon." grumbled the innkeeper as he shuffled off.

I turned to face the man, "Sir Leon? Oh, forgive me! I had no idea I was in the presence of a knight of Camelot!" there was a hint of sarcasm in my voice I hoped he didn't catch. I curtsied modestly.

"Thank you!" slurred Gawain from the table.

"He's a knight too?"

Sir Leon rolled his eyes, "Yes, unfortunately," he smirked "and a rather drunk one at that."

I couldn't help it, I giggled. Then regaining my composure I looked down.

"What is your name, and why have you come to Camelot?" inquired sir Leon, trying to be polite.

"My name is Christina. I came looking for work." Sir Leon motioned for me to sit at their table, and I blushed, but not wanting to be rude, took the offer. He pulled out a chair for me; I sat and Gawain grinned stupidly. There were about 4 others at the table.

"Christina…you were saying?" Sir Leon encouraged me to keep going.

"I am interested in the art of medicine and science, I was hoping to apprentice to a physician."

Sir Leon sat up straighter, "Do you know the court physician, Gaius? I believe he has an open position, we can go check and see right now if you would like."

"At this hour of the night?" I questioned.

"Oh, he will be up…He has a young man he takes care of like a son…His name is Merlin. He's a handful to say the least."

My heart skipped a beat, "He sounds…interesting."

"Just wait till you meet him." Sir Leon chuckled.

Sir Leon led me out of the Inn, and back on to the dark streets off of which I had just come. I pulled my cloak closer around my shoulders, and tugged the hood over my head, my hazel green eyes peering out from underneath its cover. Leon offered me his arm, I rolled my eyes off to the side where he couldn't see, and took it. We walked up the street a ways into a court yard, and off to the right, where Leon led me through an arch and up a spiral stair case. He knocked on the wooden door to the court physician's chambers loudly. "Open; Knights of Camelot!"

There was a stumbling sound from inside and a muffled older man's voice scolded "Watch yourself Merlin!"

Sir Leon knocked again, louder.

"Alright, alright!" came a younger yet still pleasantly deep voice, "No need to be hasty…sheesh!" The door opened to reveal a tousled looking, very tall, dark haired young man with large ears and high set cheek bones. "Leon, I might have known…is Gawain drunk yet again? Well…bring him in…?"his gaze fell on me and he trailed off.

I pushed my hood back and stepped into the light. "My name is Christina." I said and held out my hand.

"Uh…" he looked to the side quickly and wiped his hands off on his trousers. Then he smiled, perking up and shook my hand. As soon as his skin touched mine, the magic within me coursed and sang, my hand was warm within his. I saw his eyes widen. His smile disappeared, and it was replaced by a look of awe…and I knew he felt it too. I smiled and he grinned big, from large ear to large ear. "Nice to meet you!" he laughed.

I nodded, "Likewise."


	2. Chapter 2

Sir Leon hadn't said a word since the door opened and Merlin answered, but now he interjected. "Well…" he paused "I didn't know this would happen." I looked back over my shoulder at his face. He was stunned, and it was obvious that he saw exactly what had happened. "Ah, its late Merlin, Milady…I'm going to retire. Goodnight." and he rushed down the stairs and away into the night.

Merlin blushed from head to toe then looked up at me, "I suppose you'd like to come in?"

I nodded, and he stepped aside to let me in. A taller elderly man with a kind disposition walked up to me; one eyebrow rose in a question.

"Ah Gaius this is…" Merlin started.

"Christina." I stepped forward. Merlin smiled a bit cheekily, "I know everything. About the destiny of Albien, Arthur, the sword; Excalibur…." His smile faded.

Gaius took a deep breath. "How?" he asked in disbelief.

"I was raised by the Druids, "I pulled up my sleeve to show a small symbol on the underside of my wrist, "They told me everything, raised me for this moment….I am a part of all of this, my destiny is a part of, a part of…." I began to blush madly as I turned to Merlin, "A part of his," our eyes locked, "Emris."

Merlin stood still, his blue eyes gazing at me with wonder, "Emris…The Druids call me Imririe; eyes of the heart."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well she certainly did get right to the point." Whispered Gaius, and Merlin nodded absent mindedly. I peered through a crack in the door of Merlin's Room; which was now mine. I felt sheepish about being so snoopy, but I couldn't help it! I had been told about this man since I was young, and now he was talking about me and I really did want to know what he said, though later I would never admit it.

"She has magic Gaius," Merlin pointed out obviously, "But I have never felt anything like it before…. It was like; as soon as she touched me she knew everything about me. I mean everything…maybe even about Freya." Merlin's voice cracked when he said the name, and he looked up and blinked his eyes dry.

Gaius looked like he was pondering this, his eye brow rising almost subconsciously. Merlin swallowed nervously. "What if…what if she isn't safe? What if she is a spy of Morgana, or, or…?"

"Merlin," Gaius put his hand on the warlocks shoulder, "You never assume the worst of people, why now?"

Merlin didn't say anything for a long time, his blue eyes grew distant. Then he spoke suddenly, "I just want to protect my heart from possibly loosing another friend. I know she could never be evil. I felt her soul when we shook hands," he looked back to Gaius, "And besides, she called me Emris. No one knows me by that name that is an enemy." Gaius nodded.

I stepped back from the door, my dark brown hair falling over my shoulders in curls as I turned to the bed. My hazel eyes flashed gold and the window creaked open, "Fléoge!" I whispered, and with another flash of my eyes my feet were lifted off the ground, and I gently floated to the window, and gracefully perched on the sill with my legs dangling sideways outside. The breeze that was let in by the window caused the skirt of my tan night dress to billow out around me. I brought up one leg onto the sill for stability and tucked in the skirt around it. The breeze was gentle and my candles stayed lit, giving a warm glow to the room and casting shadows on the wall. For at least twenty minutes I sat there, gazing out at the night sky, letting my mind run blank. I didn't want to think about everything that was to come; in time…I didn't want to think about Merlin as anything more than a friend right now.

If I let myself do that I would begin to fall for him. I didn't want to fall for him, he was supposed to fall in love with me, that's how the druids said it would start…but now that I think about it, it was foolish of me to think that I wouldn't have any attraction to him…. But then I didn't think that, I just thought it wouldn't be so, so soon.

I had thought it would be like any of the other times I have met young men, casual, blown to the side like a leaf in the wind; but this was different, seeing his soul had stirred something up in me too, emotion from a previously dead heart. Just then there was a knock on my door. "Onlúcan dor wilcuma." The door swings open, and Merlin is there.

His eyes widen, and he gasps; rushing over to me he grabs me about the waist, and swings me up into his arms, swiftly pulling me out of the window and setting me over onto the bed. His eyes flash gold and the window slams shut. He lets out a sigh of relief and the tension leaves him. His eyes are still simmering with the immediate fear of seeing me sitting in the sill. I let out a gasp too, he had taken me out of the window so fast I hadn't even had time to breath.

"Are you ok?" he managed to ask.

"Yes, fine." I said still settling.

His eyes take a look of confused concern and he asks, "What were you doing in the window sill?"

"Taking in the view."

"You could have fallen to your death."

"You underestimate me."

He grimaced. The shutters on the window slamming closed had blown out all but one candle. "Bryne!" Merlin whispered. The candles jumped back to life. Seeing my woolen shawl I had unpacked resting on the corner of a chair he picked it up and came back over to me, "May I?" he asked. I nodded, expecting him to just hand it to me. Instead he tenderly wrapped it around my shoulders and sat down next to me. I cocooned myself in the shawl, not realizing how chilly it had suddenly gotten when the candles went out.

"You really scared me there." He said.

"Sorry." I giggled.

He smiled, "It's alright, I'm sure you…" He was cut off midsentence by another urgent knock on the door. Merlin Got up to let Gaius in.

"I heard a noise." He said, worried.

"She was sitting in the windowsill, I thought she was going to fall, so I grabbed her out of it to protect her and shut the window." Merlin explained.

"In the windowsill?"

Merlin nodded pointedly.

I rolled my eyes at the both of them and stood up, letting my shawl fall on the bed. "Fléoge!" My feet rose off the ground and I was hovering in midair. I crossed my arms over my chest, "As you can see I would have been fine if anything of the sort had happened." I was sure I looked as smug as could be, but it was just too funny seeing their staggered faces. I set myself down again.

"Wow." said Merlin, he smiled and a new light came into his eyes, "You're right, I did underestimate you."


	4. Chapter 4

"MERLIN!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, and grabbed the breakfast plate off the wooden table in the hall and rushed to Arthurs chambers. He had but bent down to get a rock out of his boot and the king had already become inpatient. Arthur was sitting up in his bed, his covers still pulled over his legs. One eye brown rose.

"I had to get a rock out of my boot Arthur!" Merlin said setting down the plate of food on the kings table.

"Did you?"

"Yes." This was at least a part true; he had really spent too much time lingering with Gaius watching Christina laugh and smile as she tried to learn how to prepare herbal concoctions with Gaius. She had her hair up in a braided bun with trails of hair falling out around her face, and she was wearing a simple orange gown, similar to the ones Gwen used to wear before she became queen, and her wool shawl. She was wearing Gaius's spectacles and giggling over a big book. Merlin had then had to rush off to tend to Arthur…speaking of Arthur...

Arthur was behind his dressing screen and came out in trousers and a white shirt. Merlin helped him into his jacket, and he sat down at his desk, which was covered with various papers. He then finished his breakfast and was headed to the court room when Merlin asked "Will that be everything sire?"

"Why are you so hasty?" Asked Arthur.

"Oh...ah, Gaius has a guest and I need to help him."

"Is someone hurt?"

"Sort of."

Arthur hesitated, "Take care of them; I will call you when I need you."

"Will do!" Merlin smiled and rushed out of the room, as Arthur suspiciously looked over his shoulder back at his servant as he left; then shook his head and proceeded to the court room.

The next few weeks past the same way and there were no signs of Morgana since her last attack on Camelot and Agrivaine's death. Merlin was late almost every day. Arthur grew suspicious but didn't have much time to meddle in it because he was, as usual, always around Gwen. Merlin didn't care; he was happy to be around Christina any chance he got. He liked her. He couldn't deny that, she was perfect for him; and one day he made a choice. He was going to take her out for the day, like Arthur did for Gwen. He was going to get to know her and start something between them. His heart was no longer afraid to love.


	5. Chapter 5

I was dreaming pleasantly when he came into my room, all packed, and gently shook me awake. I jumped up and almost screamed until I realized it was Merlin.

"What's going on?" I whispered, afraid that something had gone terribly wrong somehow.

"Do you…want to go on a picnic with me?"

It took a moment for this to register. He wanted to take me out… just us. I managed to keep my eyes from going wide, though I probably looked like a frightened deer…it was starting!

Merlin's eye brows rose. I realized my candle was still lit because I could barely see his face; he must have started it burning again. I looked over Merlin, he was all ready to go and grinning cheerfully. I was in my night dress and my hair was tousled.

"Now?"

I saw the embarrassment cross his face as he put the pieces together. "Oh. I'll, uh, give you a moment. We have to get out of Camelot before dark though." He nodded and turned to go.

I sat up a little bit, "Why?"

He looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Let's just say we won't be taking horses."

"Alright?"

"You'll find out soon, I promise. I'll be on the stairs." And he left the room.

I got up from my bed and walked across the chilly wooden floor in my bare feet; over to the wardrobe. I fingered through the dresses, but then I considered something, I was going to be out doors and I didn't want to have to deal with long heavy tunics.

So I decided to surprise Merlin, I was a bit less lady like than I had let on. I had brought a pair of trousers from one of the young boys in the druid camp; I put these on and slipped into a very light blue tunic with wide shoulders and tight sleeves. Over that I laced up a leather corset vest. This is how I dressed when I was prepared to be outdoors, to go hiking or tracking... the druids didn't know about it. I told them I was going to my tent to be alone and they let me alone, while I was really out on my own in the woods climbing up big rocky hills just to think, then when I came back I stashed the boyish, uncouth clothing and went back to wearing the druidic robes and dresses, and put my hair back up.

Hmmm, my hair; I didn't really have that much time to mess with it. I brushed it through, so it fell in swooping kinky curls. Why put it up? I didn't feel like it.

The one thing I didn't have was a pair of boots though. I couldn't get my hands on those when I was with the druids, seeing as they didn't know about my adventures, really it was a whole other side of me.

I grabbed my woolen shawl for warmth, though it seemed misplaced to my appearance. I quietly eased open the door, and stood before Merlin who was sitting on the stairs. His eyes widened, and he laughed quietly and smiled in shock. I guess most girls he knew don't dress like this.

"Do you have boots I can borrow?" I asked in a hushed voice.

Merlin looked down at my bare toes, "Yeah…" he said, "One second." He tiptoed over to a trunk that was holding his cloths in a corner where the books were piled on the floor since he had been displaced by my stay, and eased it open. He pulled out a pair of leather boots that would be a little to big for my feet, but not bad. He handed them to me as I walked down the stairs. I slipped into them; comfortable. Suddenly my foot hit a creaky board.

Both Merlin and I froze and looked over at Gaius at the same time. He stirred, but didn't wake. I smiled in relief and Merlin let out quick breath he must have been holding. Then we slipped out from the physician's quarters and, hand in hand, ran across the court yard to the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

The trees above us were glowing slightly with the moonlight, and Merlin was leading me through the chilly night, and maze of trees to a clearing, when we reached it, he had me stand back. Then he stood straighter and his facial expression changed from mischievous and happy, to something altogether different. Powerful; wise. I didn't want to admit it, but it took my breath away, seeing him this way.

"Oh, lyftflog, fýrdraca! Cuman!" His voice was resonant and strong, deep and riddled with magic. I shivered; amazed. A huge creature flew into view, blotting out the stars and landed in front of us. Its eyes were golden, and my blood was humming with energy.

"You too have finally met." It stated in a rich flowing voice, "Imierie, pleased to finally meet you."

I drew in a breath, it was talking to me. "You…too." I stuttered a response.

"This is Kilgarah." Said Merlin smiling again as he saw the awe I couldn't keep off my face.

I just nodded. Then the dragon, Kilgarah, spoke again. "The devotion and selflessness that will arise between the both of you is something I will look forward to seeing. Your love is written in the stars, and it is good to finally see this rose budding." Merlin and I both started to blush profusely; a dragon was foretelling our love….

"Impeccable timing." Merlin muttered sarcastically, embarrassed by the dragons brash words.

The creature looked down at him and chuckled, "You will not feel so unsettled about this topic in times to come; there will be a day when all of Camelot will know of your feelings Merlin."

This got both our attentions, "ALL OF CAMELOT!" we both asked aghast.

"Indeed."

We let this sink in a moment; all of Camelot, in on this looming destiny. Brilliant; Kilgarah's eyes glowed with amusement, "I know what you want, get on." He said kneeling down. Merlin climbed up, and offered me his hand, I let him help me up, and settle in to a spot right in front of him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist securely and from behind my ear whispered, "Nú áflíegung æt cwildseten!" And we took off, high into the night sky, among the heavens and the stars.


	7. Chapter 7

Three years passed since that first night he took me to the meadow, and told me he thought I was beautiful. He then had taken my face, and cupped it in his hands and kissed me; it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt.

Then the day came when King Arthur found out about us….

Merlin was late again that day and the King came storming into Gaius's quarters, demanding to see Merlin "This very instant". He had barely gotten the words out, only to look over and see Merlin with his arms wrapped around a girl Arthur had never seen before, kissing her lightly. Arthur's mouth had hung agape at the sight, and Merlin…poor guy, had a lot of explaining to do.

Then there was the most amazing day of my life. The day Merlin told me he loved me.

We studied magic books together every night before we went to bed, and We became the closest of friends. I told him everything, and he told me everything.

Then the day he told Arthur that he loved me.

How I fought so hard beside him for Camelot in its worst of times against Morgana.

The friendship I had with Queen Guinevere, sisterly and comforting.

The feast Arthur had on his birthday, and how he told ALL the knights about Merlin and I. How red we both got at the mention of our love. How the knights hassled Merlin and demanded a kiss.

How hard we laughed with each other.

How hard we wept when talking about the loss that Uther had inflicted.

How he took me back to that meadow the anniversary of the night we met, and asked me to marry him, with a ring fashioned to look like the branches of trees and the stone as Amber as his eyes when they flashed with magic.

How Arthur found out about my magic, and how Merlin desperately tried to stop the King from arresting me and sentencing me to death.

How he stood in front of me… pushed Arthur back… with tears pouring from his eyes, overcome with pain.

"Please Arthur!" he had called out, "I am your closest friend! Why would you do this?"

How Arthur was overcome by the remnants of his father in him, how he was determined to respect his father's death. With tears in his own eyes, he wouldn't listen, and Merlin had to reveal his true identity to the king to save me.

How we were both arrested and shackled to a wall together.

How we broke out and escaped.

Living on our own together for a month.

The night she took me.

The wounds inflicted.

Now Merlin's ring was all I could feel around my finger as I lay almost motionless in this dark, cold cell. The rest of me was consumed by a pain so intense I couldn't even open my eyes fully, only shadows loomed in my sight.

"Who is Emris?" a voice demanded. A new wave of pain rushed through me. I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I was doused in sweat, but one thought remained with me.

`I will never break.'


	8. Chapter 8

As I lay there shivering & bitter with cold, I couldn't help my mind from wandering. Back to memories of much happier, less painful days…memories shared with that lanky, big eared, dark haired boy, that I loved so dearly with all that was left of my heart now that Morgana had ravaged it.

I twisted the ring around my finger, remembering the time when he yanked me from the windowsill in such a rush those many years ago, protecting me even then. When he gave up his secret for me, in order to save me from Arthurs judgment, trying desperately to protect me even with his life, and getting us out of Camelot to somewhere we thought was safe...

How now, in this dark cave lit by a blazing torch that, as long as it was lit meant that I couldn't die yet and that Morgana wasn't satisfied…his promise was the only thing keeping me sane, the ring, a life together, my husband to be…someday when Albien was born.

I couldn't tell you how many days or weeks had past, but by now I was so worn out, cold and hurt…the sticky blood that had coated my forehead and clung to my hair had dried completely now, and the gash on my temple was sealed over by it. The dark bruises that covored my arms were stating to yellow. Healing finally, and my wrists that were raw from the shackles had stopped bleeding at the least….

But my cheeks were still not full enough and still a sick sallow color, my cloths were still too loose, at this moment though I didn't have enough energy to care. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to dream. I could be with him in my dreams.

Slowly I started to drift off, the cave slipping away into an entirely different scene…. Cool grass, and a warm summer day, strong fingers laced with mine, and soft lips kissing me sweetly…

An hour later a stinging slap across the face pulled me from the pool of my memories and back to a harsh reality. I jerked forward, forgetting the shackles. As they slammed against my wrists, they dug in deep and I felt my warm blood begin seep out again. I let my head fall back onto the stone table the adrenaline rush gone, and feeling limp again. The place where she slapped me across the cheek must have been red and swelling, for I was dimly aware of a welt rising.

I wanted so badly to let my eyes flutter closed again, but I couldn't that would only result in another rude awakening.

Her voice sounded almost like a hiss in my ears…"Morning miss sunshine…GET UP!" she grabbed me by the collar of my tunic and hauled me up as far as she could. My wrists were painfully strained against the cuffs, and her glaring face was two inches from mine. I felt woozy.

"You're not TELLING ME!" she screeched and trust me down. My back slammed against the rock, the wind knocked out of me. Through my coughing and sputtering I managed to smile. Morgana turned and saw; furious she didn't hesitate to slap me again. I felt the welt begin to form on my opposite check. She was so foul and bitter!

I spit out blood as she sauntered over to me…"You haven't been very cooperative of late." Morgana jeered.

I mustered the strength to speak and spat out a foul reply, "Was I ever?"

Morgana's lips pursed and her nostrils flared in anger, then turning away from me she regained her composure. "I know that Gaius told you who Emris is…" she hissed coolly.

My eyes went wide; my mind reeled at sinister possibilities; she knew that I knew who Emris was, but how did she know?

"What? How could you…?"

"You under estimate me," She quoted me, the same words I had said to HIM that long, long time ago. My tension was building.

"You may change your mind about telling me….at this." Morgana shrugged away from me.

I heard scuffling.

Someone was being drug in the room.

I heard a cry as they were thrown to the ground.

My skin prickled, I knew that voice.

I gasped aloud, turning and straining against the chains.

Time slowed down.

A flash of gleaming silver.

Morgana's sick smile.

Red.

…

…

…

…

I watched helplessly as she slit his throat, and cast his bleeding body upon the stone.

I screamed.

"MERLIN!"


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur couldn't sleep again.

He hadn't been able to rest since the day that IT had happened.

Arthur tossed and turned, tortured by his actions. "WHY!" he yelled out to the empty air.

There was no bumbling serving boy to hear him now.

Furiously he grabbed a plush kingly pillow and hurled it into a wall. It made a soft thud and promptly slid to the floor. Angry tears threatened to spring from his watering blue eyes…Merlin had been more than his servant, he had been his best friend and most valued council, but all these years…a sorcerer?

Arthur couldn't fathom it.

"What was I thinking?" Arthur screamed at the top of his kingly lungs at no one but himself. The knights had left him alone, knowing he had to work though this himself.

Arthur sat down defeated at his desk.

Merlin had magic.

Merlin was his closest friend.

Merlin was desperately in love and Arthur had hurt & endangered them both.

"Why did I do that?" Arthur asked himself. He knew what it was to love, you'd do anything and everything for her.

You'd even reveal your true self.

A sorcerer. Magic user.

That was Merlin's true self.

…

…Arthur had been a fool.

"I must set things right." He realized. Arthur had let a month in a half pass already; no longer.

He organized a search party that morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Pain was nonexistent. Pain was not a word to me anymore. Morgana could do all she wanted to me and I didn't care. I was devastated at first…I couldn't think. All I could do was look at his broken body on the floor and wish his arms were around me one last time. Wish for his cute laugh to echo through the halls of Camelot and for him and me to be together and happy again. But those days were over. Now all that burned in me was wrath. There was no love left. I was going to kill Morgana for what she had done. I was going to avenge him.

Merlin's body had long since been taken out of the room but the moment lingered in the air like a hovering bad smell. Someone walked into the cave…as they came closer I saw it was a guard with a hot metal poker. The guard lifted the bottom of my shirt up to expose my side, which was bruised and spotted with burn marks…ugly red and puckered. I felt his cold fingers as he found a spot of open skin…I gritted my teeth…he dug the poker in.

Tears sprung into my eyes; he pressed harder. I writhed about, but I would not scream. I wouldn't give Morgana that satisfaction. Somehow she thought that if she killed the person I loved most in the world she would have gotten an answer out of me. When it didn't work she went right back to torture. It was pointless now. She had killed him. There was no Emris; there would be no Albion. The only thing that kept me alive now was the fury…and the thought that I would be the last thing Morgana ever saw. I was going to make sure of that.

I soon passed out from exhaustion and fell into a fitful sleep filled with troublesome dreams….


End file.
